Why We Broke Up
by babykay18
Summary: Sometimes, time doesn't change things. You could have all the time in the world, yet it still wouldn't matter. Five years changed feelings, but the question remains why. Why did we break up?


_I remember the day we met. _It was a Saturday, and it was one of those rare days when the sun would shine. You were wearing dark faded jeans with a blue button-down shirt, and I was in a cute mini skirt with a cardigan, chosen just to show off the piercing I had gotten a few days earlier. I thought you looked stylish, and you said I was hot — we both were. I flirted; you gave me that sexy smirk, probably thinking that I was just like the rest. I played your game and gave you my number. I was sure you'd be mine.

_I remember the first call. _You had finally called after a week. I acted like I wasn't waiting by the phone, desperately wanting to hear your voice. I let the phone ring three times before I finally answered. You saw right through me. With a voice like silk, you said, "Ring one or ring three, I'd still know you were waiting." I blushed, though I acted like I wasn't fazed a bit, and replied with my signature, "as if." You chuckled, and I melted.

_I remember our second encounter. _You had asked me to meet you at a place called The Tower. I had never been to the place, but some friends had talked a lot about it. I said yes, we said our goodbyes, and we saw each other two hours later. We got in, went to the bar, ordered a few drinks, then made our way to a back booth. I let you take me right there. It was great, and I was hooked.

_I remember when we became official. _We had been messing around for a few months. While the sex was great, I still wanted to be able to call you mine. You didn't bring it up, so neither did I. I was beginning to lose hope, but I continued meeting you, because I preferred to have you as a "friend with benefits" than not having you at all. It didn't happen that way, though. You called me one day and asked to meet. It was like the other times, so I thought nothing of it. You had a smile on your face, rather than your usual smirk. I was wary, but seeing your smile was amazing. You asked if I wanted to be your girl, and not prepared for the question, I froze. You didn't lose your smile though. I think you expected it. You waited until my mind and heart caught up, then asked again, only this time with more emphasis. I smiled brightly and squealed "yes." Without thinking, I hugged you, and I was even more excited when you didn't pull away. It was...cute.

_I remember our first fight._ You didn't like that I was always talking to Mike. You claimed I was flirting, and that he flirted back, even though he knew that you would "kick his ass." I rolled my eyes at the statement. I told you I didn't want Mike at all, that he was just a friend, but you didn't see that. You saw the sexual side of things. You said he was interested in my body, and I glared, saying that it was what drew you in. You laughed, and I don't understand why, but I was hurt. Turns out you were right. Five years later, and Mike and I would be dating for almost two years.

_I remember our first make up._ It was two weeks after the fight, and I was tired of being angry. More so, I was tired of not being able to touch you anytime I wanted. I apologized, but you didn't want to hear it. You said that you were wrong, and shouldn't have accused me of anything. I said that you were right in some ways. I was flirting with Mike, but only so you would pay more attention. That's all I had ever wanted — your full attention. I didn't want it on your friends, or your job, or your family, or anyone else. I just wanted it on me. Selfish, I know. To be honest, I was really insecure back then.

_I remember when we broke up. _You said we needed to talk, and right away, I knew something was wrong. It was the day after spring semester started and the school was focused on the new girl. You were different though, saying you didn't see the appeal. It made me smile. That was the first day you saw her, when you were like five feet away. The second though, you were closer than that. She was put to sit next to you in Biology, and in the corner of my eye, I saw you two laughing together. It was a joke I had never known. You broke up with me that day. You don't know it, because I acted like I a complete bitch when you dumped me, but that night I cried.

I remember _when_ we broke up, but I don't know _why_. You said, "Jess, I adore you, and in the six months we have been together, I was happy...well, as happy as a person like me could get." You paused, I assumed to get your words together, then started up a few minutes after. "I cherish our time together, but I think we should break up." Those words crushed me.

Why did we break up, Edward? Is it because you met her?


End file.
